familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Sidetracked researcher
Hi Beth If all has gone well then you should be reading this right now. If thinsg have not goe as planned then, well, I can write whatever I want because you are not actually reading this. Reading this? Good, you are still with me. I have logged into your account, but I had to change the skins to something I could bear. To change them back jit the link at the top marked "my preferences" and then click on the "skins" tab. Penny, the icon changes as well when you change the skin. --Beth G. I have set up your user page by typing a heading into the page. If you wish to set up a new section you type in the heading but before and after you enter the charachers "=" for a Main Heading or " " for a sub headingi.e. "=This is a main heading=" will give =This is a main heading= and " This is a sub heading " will give you This is a sub heading the more "=" signs you add the deeper the headings go This heading has 3 equal signs While this one has 4 Can it handle 5? =What about 6? = So there you go The language of wiki is similar to HTML but with many differences. If you know basic HTML them wiki will be easy. Its like learning Latin when you are already fluent in french. The best thing to do it have a browse. If you like the look of a page then hit the edit button near the top. This will bring up the code which you can copy and pste into your own pages. Lastly, I have added my mothers entry to your watchlist. So now you have a page to play with as well as me on your watchlist. I`ll leave it at that. --Penelope Blake 02:35, 23 June 2007 (UTC) Additional. Have you noticed that there is now an index box near the top with clickble links. This is because I have created headers. Also, you will notice lots of edit boxes on the right. This is because when we edit pages we do not edit the whole page, we edit the sections. To create a new section hit the edit box above where you want to insert the section and at the end of that section enter your title with the equal signs either side. When you save a setion will be created. Create a new entry The best way I fond to create a new person is to create a link from another page. When you click on the link it will prompt you to create a new page fo the person. Anyway, more later --Penelope Blake 02:42, 23 June 2007 (UTC) A WORD ABOUT LINKS Sorry to sound rude. I just wanted to put in something your would notice. Right, I changed your link. You had put the word 'coker' in squared brackets. This will take you to a non exisit page. The surname pages are all named x_Surname, so I changed the code to read :Category:Coker Surname|Coker in squared brackets (Cut and paste the code if you need) The ":Category" bit tells wiki That you are looking for a category page The ":Coker Surname" tells wiki what the category is The "|Coker" bit is the text you want displayed on the page display. When you have got that I will show a great trick to use with the categories. It will blow you away. --Penelope Blake 03:05, 23 June 2007 (UTC) Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Welcome to the Genealogy wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of some of the better pages. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system used to get messages to all listed members: see http://www.wikia.com/mailman/listinfo/genealogy-l. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. Please consider adding a "Babel" template (if you have not already done so) to your user-page so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there's no prohibition on other languages. We already have over 100 kB in Spanish, for example. If you live in New Zealand, you're invited to add your name to Category:New Zealanders contributing to this site by adding that to your User page (in double square brackets). And if your fortune lies elsewhere, you may create a corresponding category for your country unless there is one already. See Category:Contributors. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through the Forum or on the "discussion" page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would help some of us to know how you discovered this site. Enjoy! Penelope said "I can not seem to find out how to ask a question." Maybe you both need to find and use the "Help" links, eventually progressing to Forum:help desk. It's heartwarming to see someone writing out paragraphs of help for someone else, but she's wasting good genealogy time if the answers have all been written before (not always as briefly but usually more accurately). (Normal wiki pages don't use the "single equals sign at each end" for headings - the result is too big, being about equal to the page name.) Robin Patterson 03:51, 23 June 2007 (UTC) in Wellington